User talk:ChocolateElemental
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Homo Superior Physiology! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 13:23, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Goblins hi captain Goblin Physiology AZS (talk) 05:28, July 5, 2019 (UTC) okay AZS (talk) 16:25, July 7, 2019 (UTC) hhh what is up doc? AZS (talk) 23:06, July 8, 2019 (UTC) hello hello how r u? AZS (talk) 05:01, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Hi how are you? can we take friendly chat AZS (talk) 20:59, July 18, 2019 (UTC) and please I want you recreate Gestalt Monotheistic Deity Here if you don't I can do that myself AZS (talk) 20:59, July 18, 2019 (UTC) mmm that simple I can create non-canon character but that need long time because I am not that person who wrote a lot so I can use stories in fanfiction or wattpad and characters from game mods AZS (talk) 21:13, July 18, 2019 (UTC) it is not matter if I didn't find users because I trying to share new information and useful for readers AZS (talk) 22:33, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Roger That AZS (talk) 23:44, July 18, 2019 (UTC) mmmm about users don't worry it is not problem I can find them easily, but about renaming I will try but no promises I just try to create new pages and make this wiki different than official one AZS (talk) 07:58, July 26, 2019 (UTC) okay AZS (talk) 07:58, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Hello You are just add users from TF Freak if you search for many fanfic sources you will find examples for everything if you talk about superior magician it is not very specific I will Create Article for Superdragon Mage if you talk about pygmy you're right it is just little people with enhanced beauty and earth manipulation, I let it because I can't delete it AZS (talk) 18:33, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Transcendent Homo Superior Simply Normal Transcendent Human Different than Transcendent Superhumans I will create Page for that I have many users in Mind AZS (talk) 12:00, October 30, 2019 (UTC) you don't need superpowers or magic to be in godlike level you can use Technology, Craftsmanship or Power Sources etc... AZS (talk) 12:38, October 30, 2019 (UTC) I know many transcendent being and gods without superpowers they just have Domain Wrap and Absolute Condition I don't think that considered as superpower even in humans' criteria superpowers like heat vision and telekinesis etc... this types of power AZS (talk) 13:45, October 30, 2019 (UTC) I don't guess not all supernatural powers considered as Superpowers Only Science-Based Powers and Scifi Based Powers you don't need superpowers to become gods just immense mental and physical capabilities, domain and embodiment also human hybrids and mages can be considered as transcendent humans AZS (talk) 21:56, November 1, 2019 (UTC) I am not an admin sorry I am not admin you can ask admins to do that AZS (talk) 21:57, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Hi elemental. It’s me Pokémonfan807. How’s everything going. I got two questions. 1. Are you a digimon fan? 2. Could I survive in the tf2 freak world if I had the knowledge of every freak?--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 15:36, November 30, 2019 (UTC) I don't guess I don't guess this is fanon wiki, see admins share anything without examples but I'm here to just playing around if I want to edit seriously I will use my wiki if I didn't start with my novel AZS (talk) 22:49, December 1, 2019 (UTC)